Yaoi fanboy
by OtpDrawingWritingThing
Summary: Another fanfic from my kagehina month (more info on my profile). The title say's it all; the team discovers fanfictions... and a certain someone gets hooked... (I lack summary skills... sorry)


"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS NEED TO SEE THIS!" Tanaka shouted the moment he came through the door to the clubroom, successfully surprising all of the team members that were currently present.

"What? What do we have to see?" Nishinoya asked curiously, looking between Tanaka's face and the laptop he was carrying with him.

"You won't believe this! Just give me a second…" Tanaka replied while putting down his laptop on one of the benches.

Everyone was waiting with curiosity while Tanaka turned on his laptop and found the thing he had been talking about. Well, not everyone, some of them figured that it was just one of the many small weird things tanaka got worked up over, which really wasn't something new. Last month he had come barging in like that also, and then it was something as small as the school uniforms getting a minor change. They still all were a little curious as to what it was this time though…

"I found out about it today from one of the girls in our class! Apparently there's this thing called fanfiction…" tanaka said while typing in his password.

"Tanaka… don't tell me you barged in here because you found out about fanfiction…" sugawara said. You see, sugawara had known about the wondrous world of fanfiction for a few years now. He loved a lot of different series and hated it when they ended, and to keep being in the universe and setting the series provided he started reading fanfictions. He usually liked the characters of different series and wanted to keep seeing more from them, and so when he found out that there were people online that were writing alternate happenings based on the series he liked… well he couldn't resist checking it out.

"No, I mean yeah, but no! I found out about fanfiction today too, but what I'm going to show you is way more shocking than that!" tanaka replied hastily.

"What is fanfiction?" hinata asked, and tanaka tried explaining it. Tanaka was extremely relieved when sugawara decided to take over when the third year saw how hard his underclassman were struggling.

"Okay, so the girl from my class explained that there's a lot of fanfictions about two guys getting together and even doing it too! But here's the weird thing, they even pair up real life guys too!" tanaka said.

"Really?" Nishinoya asked, and sugawara was probably the only one in the room, except tsukishima, that wasn't surprised. After all, with the amount of fanfictions he had read… well let's just say that he knew about ships, and he had even gotten into a few of the gay ships as well...

And as for tsukishima, well… there wasn't that many things left that could surprise him.

"Yeah! But there's more!" tanaka said as if he was the smartest person in the world that had the most interesting fact in existence.

"There's even more than that!?" Hinata asked incredulously.

"Yeah, and here's where it get's really freaky!" tanaka said, enjoying the attention he was getting.

Even the guys who had shrugged it off thinking that it was just yet another small thing blown out of proportions were listening intently now.

"Okay are you ready?" tanaka asked.

"Just tell us already" one of the other second years said, clearly irritated by the way tanaka was taking his sweet time.

"They have these things called ships in the fanfictions, and they made something called kagehina!" tanaka said, and nobody in the room understood what tanaka had said. Mostly because they lacked the information to do so, but sugawara did not lack this information and could clearly see where this were heading.

"WHAT!? You mean they wrote one about kageyama and hinata!?" sugawara asked surprised.

"YES! Can you believe it!?" tanaka answered, and this time everyone understood exactly what they were talking about.

"Seriously!?" Nishinoya asked, completely baffled by this new information provided to him.

"Yeah! If you don't believe me then look for yourself!" tanaka said while turning the screen towards the others, proudly displaying his find.

Everyone got their turn reading through the fanfiction someone at their school had written, and then they went to the gym to practice.

Hinata however couldn't really focus on practise as much as he wanted to because of the fanfiction tanaka had shown them. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He told himself that it was because it was about him and that it was weird. He also wanted to read more of them, fanfictions… he had never known that this kind of thing existed before today, and as soon as practice ended and he got home he went straight to his computer. He typed in "fanfiction" in his search engine, and then he found out that there was too many different fanfictions to just randomly search through them and find the one tanaka had shown them.

Hinata learned a lot that day. He learned about fanfictions, ships, otps, yaoi, yuri and a ton of things concerning sexualities and genders. He never knew there was so many sexualities and genders… he hadn't even considered most of them, and after reading about them he started trying to figure out where he was on the spectre. He didn't have much luck though, because he just couldn't figure out how he felt at all when it came to real life.

After reading a lot of fanfictions and therefore learning how to find fanfictions with specific pairings in them, he hesitantly typed in "kagehina".

And that was a mistake because hinata then learned that there was no end to how much people obsessed over their otps…

And apperantly someone at his school's otp was him and kageyama…

Which hinata found a little weird. Was he really going to read through one of this person's fanfictions? Hinata's newfound love for fanfictions and his curiosity made him click the first fanfiction however, and thus hinata started reading one of KageHina4ever's fanfictions.

After reading for what felt like about ten minutes he looked down at the clock in the corner of his computer screen and he realised that he should have gone to bed a few minutes ago. He told himself "Just one more" and continued reading through the fanfictions, despite his better sense telling him to stop and go to bed already.

"What!?" hinata said out loud, and then he realised that he should have been sleeping by now and froze up. He sat completely still for a couple of minutes while listening for any signs of his family waking up, but when he didn't hear anything he let out a breath he hadn't realised that he was holding.

Then he started focusing on the matter at hand, which were the fact that he had already read through all the kagehina fanfictions he could find. And he desperately needed the writer to upload more chapters.

And as soon as hinata had thought those very thoughts he realised that he was hooked.

Hooked on _kagehina._

Hooked on someone's stories about how kageyama and himself get together.

He was even hooked on the one where they did more than just kiss or become boyfriends…

 _Holy shit…_

What was he going to do now!?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I hope you guys like this one too _(I'm always so nervous I can barely stand it when it comes to these kind of things... I always fear that you won't like my stories...)_ , and sorry, but I need to ask you to tell me if you want another chapter on this one too... _(I am troubled with a lot of anxiety...)_

and also: I want to thank you guys for all the reviews so far on my stories! _(I squealed uncontrollably for about ten minutes straight after reading each and every one of them)_ I can't stress how much I love you guys for those reviews!

Thank you!


End file.
